A Dream Meeting
by Manda Melle
Summary: My dream meeting with Jackson Rathbone
1. Part 1

**A/N: Ok, I had a dream about meeting Jackson Rathbone, I told my sister about it and she requested I turn it into a story. She's 10 so she hasn't been able to read any of my other stories so I thought I could make this into a short little story just for her…and I might as well share it here too, right?**

**Since this was intended just for her I didn't go into much character development and I used real names. I'm Amanda. Sammie is my sister. Trev is my husband. Kaleb is his friend. And Jackson Rathbone is…well if you're reading this you should already know that :P**

**Again, this is a dream I had. It is 100% a product of my mind and sadly nothing similar has happened to me in real life.**

* * *

It was an ordinary afternoon as I sat at my computer, lost in the world of Twilight fanfic. Spring had just begun and I had the front door and windows open to let some of the warm air in. Ah how nice, I thought to myself. A knock at the door startled me back to reality.

It was Trev's friend, Kaleb. He always did manage to sneak up to the door and scare the crap out of me. I don't think it was intentional, but still annoying none the less. I groaned, not pleased to disrupted from my reading, but got up to get the door anyway.

Just as I reached the door I saw another guy walk up behind Kaleb. My heart stopped and I nearly died from shock right then and there. I knew that shaggy dark hair and those piercing green eyes and that crooked little smirk. It was Jackson freaking Rathbone! Jackson Rathbone was at my house. Why? What the hell was going on? This couldn't be real!

Kaleb stepped through the door and Jackson followed as I backed up a bit, still stunned and speechless.

"I know you already know this, but this is Jackson," Kaleb gestured over his shoulder. "He's an old friend of mine and is visiting for awhile. Just thought you might like to meet him," he smirked at me.

I had a mental duh moment. Kaleb and Jackson were both from Texas, I already knew that, but I never assumed they knew each other based on that. And Kaleb knew I was a Twilight nut, he'd even seen me wear my Jasper shirt numerous times so he knew I was a fan of Jackson's, but he never said anything about knowing him. You'd think that would've come up. Unless…this was planned out.

I looked over my shoulder to my dear husband who was sporting a huge shit eating grin. My gazed shifted back to Kaleb and he was wearing a similar mischievous look. Even Jackson had the I'm up to something look. They had set me up, all of them! They were in on this, taking me by surprise so I would be unprepared and horribly embarrassed.

Here I was slumming around in the middle of the day, probably looking a mess, and Jackson Rathbone just shows up. Things like that just don't happen!

Jackson took another step towards me and stuck his hand out. "Hi. It's very nice to you, Amanda," he said with a southern twang that made me almost light-headed as he shook my trembling hand.

"Uh, yeah, you too," I mumbled, clearly at a loss for words. Jackson just kept grinning, enjoying my embarrassment way too much.

"That's a nice poster you have there," he nodded to the giant Edward poster that loomed over us.

"Oh sorry. I would have one of you, but they don't have any."

"That's quite alright. I'd rather not have a giant me staring down at me. That would be a little awkward." Yeah, cause this isn't awkward at all, I thought to myself.

I smiled and nodded, finally starting to calm down a bit. I'd almost forgotten anyone else existed when a sudden wave of realization hit me.

"Oh my god, I have to call my sister!" I shrieked.

"Go right ahead," Jackson said cool and calmly.

I fumbled for my phone, suddenly unable to work the damn thing. Ugh, focus! Just hit speed dial 5 and talk, it's simple, even in the presence of Jackson you can manage that! I coached myself through the matter of making a phone call and soon had Sammie on the line.

"Sammie, you are not going to believe this…Jackson is at my house!"

"You're right, I don't believe that. Have you finally gotten so obsessed you're delusional?" she asked, sounding very concerned about my mental health.

"No, I'm fine. I swear. Here."

I handed Jackson my phone he could say something, all he got out was 'Hi Sammie' before I heard the eardrum piercing scream. With that he handed the phone back to me.

"Okay, I believe you! I just have one question, if Jackson is there then what am I still doing here?"

"Good question! I'll send Trev over to pick you up right now."

Trev raised and eyebrow at me before pulling me down the hall and into our bedroom.

"You really think I'm going to leave you here, alone with Jackson, whom you happen to be in love with?" he asked.

"Oh stop. I'm not in love with him. You should be able to trust me for at least a few minutes. And besides, Kaleb is here too. Nothing is going to happen! Just go get Sammie and hurry back."

He didn't have a choice. He knew Sammie would kill him if he caused her to miss her chance at meeting Jackson. And if she didn't then I would. He solemnly marched out without saying another word.

"Hey Jackson, come here!" I yelled down the hall.

A second later he was standing at the door. "Uh, I could have sworn I just heard you promise your husband nothing would happen while he was gone, now you're calling me into the bedroom?" He wagged his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well we know where your mind is, but no, nothing is going to happen, I just want to show you something."

Jackson still looked cautiously intrigued as he entered the room. I pulled my Jasper t-shirt from my closet and held it out to him.

"See, I may have an Edward poster, but that's only because there aren't Jasper ones. However, there _are_ Edward shirts…but I don't have one of those, only a Jasper one," I said proudly.

"Got ya," he smiled.

We sat there on the edge of my bed and talked. Talked about his band, 100 Monkeys, talked about his appearance on Criminal Minds which happens to be my favorite show, and talked a little about Robert Pattinson after he saw my display of GQ photos. My defense for that was he hadn't been in GQ, but if he had it would be his pictures on my wall.

I felt the need to further explain my reasoning.

"I've tried to think of how to explain this a million times, just in case the situation should arise and now it has and I still have no idea what to say."

"You really don't have to say anything. You know, it's perfecly okay for you to be a fan of Rob and a fan of mine."

"Yeah, I know, but I want you to know the difference… Rob is like some unattainable beauty, a god if you will. He has striking good looks and a charming personality, but he just seems so out of reach and even if he could be reached he would never be able to live up to the expectations. But you, while just as beautiful, seem so down to earth. So real and genuine. And I think you would fit the expectations surrounding you exactly."

"Thank you," he said as he placed his hand lightly on my arm. A simple gesture, but it sent an electric current surging through my body.

Just then the front door opened and I jumped away from Jackson. He simply shook his head and followed me out of the room.

There stood my sister, completely awe struck.

Jackson walked up to her, just as he had to me, and introduced himself. "I'm Jackson. You must be Sammie?"

She could only nodded in response.

"Well it's nice to meet you little lady." That southern twang paired with the smirk he gave her and I felt a little faint again.

Sammie barely said anything to Jackson, but she did have him sign her copy of Twilight.

"You mind if we get some pictures with you?" I asked for the both of us.

"Not all," he agreed.

I wanted to make sure the pictures showed that I knew him, like really knew him, not just bumped into him randomly like most fans so I picked my couch for the location of the pictures. Jackson was a great sport and took several pictures with the both of us.

For mine he made a funny face and I laughed, then he kissed my cheek and I looked utterly shocked and finally he just put his arm around my shoulder and took a normal one. For Sammie's he did silly faces again, then bravery came out of her from seemingly nowhere and she tired to give him a wet willy which caused him to make the funniest ew face I'd ever seen, then he tickled her and she turned red with laughter. In fact, we all did. It was just a great time.

"We really should be going," Kaleb said to Jackson.

He nodded and reluctantly stood up. He grabbed some paper and a pen off the coffee table and quickly wrote something down.

"Here," he handed me the piece of paper. "You should e-mail me those pictures. They're great, I'd really like to have them too."

"This is _your_ e-mail address, your _personal_ e-mail address?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"So if I e-mail you you're going to reply?"

"Well of course, it would be very rude not to and if that's not enough, how's this?" He took my phone from my hands and typed in his number. "Now you have my _personal _phonenumber too," he winked and then gave Sammie and I both small hugs before leaving.

I was still in shock. I met Jackson Rathbone. I had his e-mail address. And his phone number. I could talk to him again. I _would_ talk to him again.

* * *

**A/N 2: That's where the actual dream ended, but there's a PT.2 coming up that my sister helped me create.**


	2. Part 2

I didn't waste any time getting in touch with Jackson, I e-mailed him the pictures the next day and as promised he did respond…and kept responding. We stayed in touch that way for weeks while he was traveling around with his band. When they finally had a show in Ohio he invited me, and my sister too of course, to come see him.

When you get invited to a show by a band member you don't say no, you just don't. My husband refused to tag along while mumbling something like 'Silly wife likes Jackson more than me', but I wasn't really paying attention as I packed my bag.

Early on a Saturday afternoon Sammie and I headed up to Cleveland. It was a three hour drive and by the end of it I was ready to pull my hair out. One can only listen to the Twilight soundtrack so many times and Sammie hadn't listened to anything else in months! I had convinced her to listen to my 100 Monkey's CD a couple times, but other than that it was all Twilight all the time.

We checked into our hotel, quickly took showers and got dressed. I had bribed Sammie, if I bought her all the way to this concert with me she was **not** allow to wear sweats! I'd managed to get her in a pair of jeans, a rare occurrence, which she paired with her Edward t-shirt and black Converse. With her hair in the usual ponytail of course. She had wanted me to match by wearing my Jasper tee, but I refused. I'm not **that** much of a dork. Instead I went with jeans, a simple black fitted tee and my chunky boots.

We arrived at the venue just as fans were starting to pour in, too late to see Jackson before the show sadly. I decided to play it cool, and consider Sammie's size, so we hung back a bit from the stage, out of the mass of people.

The lights went down and the band finally came out. Jackson looked so amazing and right at home, up on stage. I was in a trance as I watched him. I was feeling a jolt of electricity pulsing through my body, just like when we had touched before, only there was no touching this time and yet the feeling was intensified. It was his voice, it was calling to me.

I stood my ground and denied the draw to him as long as I could, but when they started to play my favorite song, Small Lean, I just couldn't stay away any longer. Still in a daze I began to head closer to the stage.

"Sissy, what do you think you're doing?" Sammie asked. "You promised to behave yourself, remember!"

"I - I just can't…help…it."

Suddenly I didn't even know what I was doing, like I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. When I was a couple feet from the stage Jackson could finally see me and he smiled that megawatt smile down at me. I didn't stop there. I kept going until I was climbing on the stage. The last thing I saw was worry crossing Jackson's face before I was tackled by security.

The tackle brought me out of my Jackson daze and back to reality. My arms were painfully pinned behind me as I was dragged away. Away from the concert, away from Jackson and even away from my sister.

I was taken to a holding cell type area in the back of the venue, bleak and gray featuring a giant Plexiglas window with a great view of the hall. Before I even had time to process what was happening my blubbering little sister was brought in.

"Oh my God, Sissy! What were you thinking? You got yourself arrested!"

"Oh relax, I didn't actually get arrested. This is just an arena holding room, it's not even as bad as mall jail. It's not like I actually assaulted anyone and I'm sure after I explain my temporary insanity to Jackson everything will be fine. You probably should call Trev and tell him what's going on though. He's going to have come up here and pay the fine I know I'm going to get."

A security guard let her out of the room so she could use a phone at the end of the hall, still within my sight. The call was short and the guard wouldn't let her back in with me so we had to talk through an opening in the door, like I was in a nuthouse or something…maybe I should've been.

"Well Trev says he's not coming to get you. He's mad, Sissy. Really mad!"

"Ugh, great! Now I am going to be stuck here in concert jail," I let me head fall against the door in frustration.

Just then a door opened at the end of the hall and I could hear the click of cowboy boots on the floor. It was Jackson. As he approached the door he just grinned and shook his head at me.

"Darling, I think you were entirely too excited to see me again," he chuckled. At least someone was seeing humor in this situation.

I turned at least ten shades of red. "Uh yeah, I guess. I don't know what the hell I was doing or thinking. I must have lost my mind for a moment there."

"It's alright, believe me, I have seen stranger things. Now let's get you out of here," he said as he motioned for the guard to come and let me out.

As I stepped out of the room Jackson put his hand on the small of my back and began to lead me down the hallway.

"Jackson, I didn't have a lot of cash on me, I don't think I can cover the fine or anything.'

"No worries, sweetie, I've taken care of it. It's getting pretty late, we better get the little lady there home," he looked over his shoulder, winked at Sammie and she shyly followed us out of the horrible concert jail.

That night after my little sister was tucked into bed Jackson and I sat and talked for hours. The charming southern gentleman had truly swept me off my feet. Our connection was instant, strong and undeniable. I knew then that there was no going back for me.

The End?

* * *

**A/N: My little sister actually came up for the concept for this part of the story. I must say it's pretty challenging to write something that didn't come from your own mind. I intentionally left it open-ended. My sister had wanted it to end with me leaving my husband for Jackson, which is implied, but I couldn't just come out and write it like that lol That's as close as I could get so hopefully that's good enough.**

**If I get more ideas later or my sister wants me to add something I will, but for now I think this is the end.**


End file.
